Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "I Wanna Go Out". Plot (1000 years back then in 1017, in a beautiful world of Webkinz in the grass plains, a group of animal leprechauns are holding a bucket of gold into the cave and drop them in the pile of gold. One special one is a groundhog as the groundhog rushed to the line and bump into the line, dropping all the bucket of golds in the ground.) *Groundhog Leprechaun: Oop oop oop. *Lion Leprechaun: Hey! Watch it. *Groundhog Leprechaun: Sorry. *Hippo Leprechaun: Great. Now we have to clean up the whole gold of mess on the ground. *Cheetah Leprechaun: How are we going to make a big pile of gold? *Frog Leprechaun: That's a lot of gold over here. Pick up right now. *Groundhog Leprechaun: Fine. Everyone clean up the gold. (While the leprechauns are cleaning up the golds, a penguin leprechaun walk into the forest to search for some charm candy) *Penguin Leprechaun: Man, i am looking for some food to eat. What can i eat today? (The forest glows some trees as the good fairies pop out into the bushes to greet the penguin leprechaun) *Penguin Leprechaun: Whoa, is this the Magical Forest? *Alyssa: Hi, welcome to the Magical Forest. Please welcome to our latest authority of the land of glowing stones and gems. *Penguin Leprechaun: You ladies are nice. Do you know where can i find one of your delicious charm candy? *Alyssa: Ooh, we have one just for you. *Penguin Leprechaun: *open the charm candy and eat it* Mmm, it taste good. *Alyssa: Ah, you love it. *Penguin Leprechaun: What a wonderful world out there with a great choice of candy and love around the forest. *Alyssa: Do you want more to eat? *Penguin Leprechaun: Yes. I'm in love with your charm candy. *Alyssa: Have some candy. *Penguin Leprechaun: Oh boy, this is the best day ever of my life. (Up in the tree, Nafaria and her group of bad fairies spy on the good fairies with the penguin leprechaun) *Nafaria: He he he, those leprechauns won't get a chance to make peace with the good fairies. I have a new brilliant plan to destroy their kind of gold. *Bad Fairy #1: How about we blow up the bucket of gold? *Nafaria: No. That would be too boring. *Bad Fairy #2: Maybe we should burn the forest up. *Nafaria: Yes. There would be no more green in this world and everything will be filled with evil. *Bad Fairy #3: Wait, is that charm candy? *Nafaria: Oh no. Nothing will hold us back to the tree. (The Penguin Leprechaun is eating all the charm candies with love) *Penguin Leprechaun: This feel alot like heaven. *Alyssa: So this is love. *Penguin Leprechaun: Yes. Feel good to be the king of charm candies. *Nafaria: *evil laugh with purple smoke appearing on her* *Penguin Leprechaun: Uh oh, what was that? *Alyssa: Nafaria. *Nafaria: Well well well, what do we got here? *Penguin Leprechaun: Is that a neutral fairy? *Alyssa: No. That's a bad fairy. *Penguin Leprechaun: Eek, i knew there would be bad fairies in this world. *Nafaria: Is that a leprechaun?! *Penguin Leprechaun: Yes i am a leprechaun you dork. You better leave our friends alone or else. *Nafaria: So you are a leprechaun then. Say hello to my little friend! *blast lighting at the tree* *Penguin Leprechaun: Oh no. *Alyssa: The tree is on fire! *Nafaria: Scream all you want. But this forest is going to the fire. *Penguin Leprechaun: I have to warn the leprechauns! *Alyssa: Wait, where are you going? *Penguin Leprechaun: I'll be right back. Don't move a single body. *Nafaria: Hey, you're not going anywhere. (The Penguin Leprechaun rush to the leprechauns while they are picking up the gold from the line) *Penguin Leprechaun: Guys, guys! We gotta get out of here. *Groundhog Leprechaun: Get out for what? *Penguin Leprechaun: The bad fairies are coming! We gotta get outta here! *Groundhog Leprechaun: Bad fairies! Grab the gold, run for your lives! *Pig Leprechaun: We must grab the gold! *Lion Leprechaun: Off we go! *Penguin Leprechaun: Come on, come on, come on. They're coming this way. *Lion Leprechaun: Go go go! *Groundhog Leprechaun: Out of the way! (Back at the Magical Forest, the good fairies are charging their zaps against the bad fairies in war) *Nafaria: You will never have a charm of me! *Alyssa: Go away! *zap Nafaria* *Nafaria: Ow, how could you? MORE TO COME Next: Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers